Raising Vampires
by ringsandmagic135
Summary: After receiving terrible news, Arthur and his wife Sandrine decide to adopt a pair of twin boys named Alfred and Matthew who happen to be vampires. They soon learn that there are things that may be taboo among humans but not so among vampires. Human names used. Americest and Itacest. Rated M for vampirism and eventual twincest sex.


_Summary: After receiving terrible news, Arthur and his wife Sandrine decide to adopt a pair of twin boys named Alfred and Matthew. However, Alfred and Matthew happen to be vampires. Arthur and Sandrine soon learn that there are things that may be taboo among humans but not so among vampires. Human names used._

_Genre: Romance/Drama/Family_

_Pairings: Americest, Fem!France x Britain, Itacest_

_Rating: M for eventual violence and twincest sex_

* * *

Chapter 1: Adoption

Sandrine Kirkland sat out in the waiting room of a hospital, happy but nervous at the same time nervous. She and her husband Arthur had been trying for months to have a baby but with no luck. They made an appointment at the hospital to try and find out why and how they could fix their problem. Sandrine was happy to find out that she was able to bear children but couldn't help but wonder if Arthur would be able to give her one and they were just having bad luck while trying to conceive one.

Eventually Sandrine heard the door from the main hall into the waiting room and found Arthur walking out with a somber expression on his face.

"Arthur! Arthur! I have good news! I can bear children!" She said excitedly in her thick French accent as she ran up to her husband and embraced him. Arthur hugged her back, buried his face in her shoulder and began to cry.

"Mon amor, what's wrong?" Sandrine asked worriedly as brought Arthur's face out of her shoulder.

"I'm glad that there's nothing wrong with you. But according to my results…I'm…I'm…," Arthur tried to explain in his thick English accent before bursting into tears again. Even though he didn't finish his explanation, Sandrine understood it.

"You're infertile aren't you?" She asked in a whisper. She felt Arthur nod against her shoulder.

"That doesn't mean it's impossible for you to give me a child," Sandrine explained, trying to cheer her husband up.

"I know but it's going to make having one much harder," Arthur responded.

"Do you think we should adopt? Because I don't want to bear another man's child," Sandrine asked. Arthur paused for a moment to wipe the tears from his face.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"I am. Plus I think it would be wonderful. The child we adopt will be giving us what we want and we'll be giving that child what he or she wants: parents and a good home," Sandrine explained.

"All right, we'll adopt," Arthur said as he tightened his embrace around Sandrine, feeling a little better about the situation.

* * *

"So, what kind of child are you looking to adopt?" the receptionist at the orphanage Arthur and Sandrine were visiting. Arthur turned to look at Sandrine.

"Are there any twin boys here?" Sandrine asked hopefully.

"Twins? That could be a lot to handle, especially for first time parents," the receptionist explained.

"I know but we really want twin boys," Sandrine explained. The receptionist took a moment and looked over the paperwork they brought in.

"Well everything seems to be in order and we do have a pair of twin boys here. But I should warn you, the only pair of twin boys we have are vampires," the receptionist explained.

"Sandrine, could I talk to you for a second?" Arthur asked after hearing the receptionist's explanation. Sandrine nodded and walked off to another area in the room while the caretaker pulled up the paperwork for the vampire twin boys she mentioned.

"Sandrine, I know we both want twin boys but can we really handle raising vampire twins?" Arthur asked.

"Before you make your decision, I thought I'd tell you about the boys," the receptionist said as she approached Arthur and Sandrine with the twins' paperwork.

"Their names are Alfred and Matthew Williams. Their parents: Maxwell and Allison Williams were very wealthy vampires who planned out many things for their sons before they died. For example, once they're old enough, their parents arranged for them to go to the Moonlight Academy for Vampires, which happens to be a boarding school. This should take care of their education as well as make sure they learn everything they need to know about their race," the receptionist explained, handing the paperwork to Arthur who looked it over with Sandrine.

"I think we can handle it. And if we have any questions in regards to them, our next door neighbor is a vampire so he can answer any questions we ask," Sandrine decided after looking over the paperwork for herself.

"Are you sure?" The receptionist asked, taking the paperwork back.

"I am. Besides he's raised his own children and it looks like he recently was given custody of his twin grandsons after their parents were horribly killed," Sandrine explained. The receptionist turned to Arthur who nodded in acceptance.

"All right, I'll get the necessary forms ready while one of my associates gets the boys for you," The receptionist said before the three of them returned to her desk. She motioned for another worker and told her to go get the twins. Arthur and Sandrine then got to work filling out all the necessary forms which the receptionist took from them and filed once they were complete. After that, two other workers, a man and a woman, returned, each one holding a sleeping baby boy.

"They're fraternal twins but they look a lot alike. But there is a way to tell them apart. Alfred here has blue eyes and Matthew has purple eyes," One of the workers said as he handed Alfred over to Arthur. Sandrine then took Matthew from the other worker.

"Go get Elizabeth," the receptionist said to the male worker while the female worker went back to her job. The male worker then returned with a young woman with glasses, and long blond hair that she kept in pigtails.

"My name is Elizabeth Bonnefoy. Alfred and Matthew's mother was my best friend. When she died, I promised her I watch over her sons. I wanted to become their guardian but I can barely afford to take care of myself. So I decided to work here so I could take care of them until a good couple would come in and adopt them. If it would interest you, I could work for you as their nanny," Elizabeth suggested.

"I suggest you take it. Vampires are nocturnal so having another vampire in the house to help you out would be a good idea," the receptionist explained.

"All right, Elizabeth, we accept," Arthur said while holding out his hand which Elizabeth promptly shook.

* * *

Arthur and Sandrine drove back to their home along with their newly adopted sons: Alfred and Matthew and their nanny Elizabeth. On the way home, Sandrine asked Elizabeth several questions about vampires and about the boys. She learned that Alfred and Matthew where to be the sole heirs of their parents' riches but wouldn't have access to them until they came of age as well as learning that vampires fed off of both human blood and food.

"If they wake up during the day, I think you can handle it. At night, I'll be awake with them to take care of them until they leave for the school their parents wanted to send them to," Elizabeth explained.

"You can stay at our home until the boys grow up and move out. How does that sound?" Sandrine suggested. Elizabeth didn't get a chance to answer until she saw the large, fancy house the Kirklands lived in.

After pulling into the driveway, Elizabeth and Sandrine took Alfred and Matthew inside the house and took them to the nursery that Sandrine and Arthur decorated while planning to have children. After setting the boys down in their cradles, Sandrine showed Elizabeth to one of the guest rooms and allowed her to make it her own.

Arthur followed the women inside and went straight to the kitchen to make himself some tea. While waiting for the water to boil, he lost himself in his thoughts.

_After receiving the news I did a week ago, I never thought I'd end up the father two a pair of vampire twins. At least we have Elizabeth here and Augustus next door if we need any help. But one thing is for certain: things will be interesting,_ Arthur thought to himself before coming back to earth upon hearing the kettle whistling.

* * *

_Another story beginning I wanted to post at Christmas but couldn't due to real life issues. This was an idea that came to me during the Christmas season and I've got it all planned out now. Since I'm going back to school on Monday, I can't guarantee that I can make regular updates without rushing it. So your patience is appreciated. Thank you._

_That said, feel free to tell me your thoughts and review. All I ask is that you be polite about it._


End file.
